The Remote Network Driver Interface Specification (RNDIS) is a network device specification proposed by Microsoft Corporation, which makes it unnecessary for a host device (such as a personal computer, a laptop, etc) to individually install drivers for respective specific devices. A Windows system is provided with a driver for an RNDIS device, where the driver can load a drive for the RNDIS device in a compatible mode. Therefore, the RNDIS device can use a network function without the need of installing the driver in the Windows system.
In the use of a RNDIS device, a user usually desires to preserve data downloaded from the network. Thus, a Secure Digital (SD) card function can be added to a current RNDIS device, so that a combination of the RNDIS device and a SD card constitutes a combination device. Therefore, the user may directly save the data downloaded through the RNDIS device into the SD card to enhance portability.
In implementing the embodiments of the present invention, the inventors realize the following drawbacks of prior art: at present, in a Windows system, if a combination device is unplugged from a host device while the SD card is being accessed, then when the combination device is plugged into the host device again, the combination device is unable to access the network through the RNDIS device. In this situation, usually a user may need to restart the host device to access the network through the RNDIS device, which causes inconvenience to the user.